2015 productions
Événements / Production thumb| thumb| thumb| * Star Trek: Live in Concert - concert orchestral * 25 juin - Début du tournage de * 1 juillet - "William Shatner Presents: Chaos on the Bridge", documentaire diffusé sur VIMEO * 15 octobre - Fin du tournage de "Star Trek Beyond ''" * 1 novembre - Star Trek: The Ultimate Voyage, ciné-concert (London) Décès * '''9 janvier' - Alan Marcus * 23 janvier - Barrie Ingham * 24 février - Maurice Hurley * 25 février - Harve Bennett, Jen Oda * 27 février - Leonard Nimoy * 12 mars - Eddie Hice * 15 mars - Jeri McBride * 5 avril - Tom Towles * 25 avril - Don M. Mankiewicz * 30 avril - Rusty McClennon * 1 mai - Grace Lee Whitney * 4 mai - Ellen Albertini Dow (était la doyenne de Star Trek depuis le 14 janvier 2014) * 27 mai - William Newman * 22 juin - James Horner * 14 juillet - Olaf Pooley (était le doyen de Star Trek depuis le 4 mai 2015) * 18 juillet - George Coe * 21 juillet - Theodore Bikel * 7 août - Terrence Evans * 17 août - Yvonne Craig * 11 septembre - Alan D. Purwin * 27 septembre - Howard A. Anderson, Jr. * 28 septembre - Catherine Coulson * 13 octobre - Bruce Hyde Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * 24 février - "Savage Trade", (+ e-roman) de Tony Daniel * 9 mars - "Shadow of the Machine", e-roman de Scott Harrison * 28 avril - "Crisis of Consciousness", (+ e-roman) de Dave Galanter TNG ; Pocket Books * 27 janvier - "Takedown", (+ e-roman) de John Jackson Miller * 26 mai - "Armageddon's Arrow", (+ e-roman) de Dayton Ward DS9 ; Pocket Books * 30 juin - "Sacraments of Fire", (+ e-roman) de David R. George III Autres sagas * 6 juillet - Star Trek: "New Frontier" #19: "The Returned, Part 1", e-roman de Peter David * 28 juillet - Star Trek: "Seekers" #3: "Long Shot" de David Mack * 3 août - Star Trek: "New Frontier" #20: "The Returned, Part 2", e-roman de Peter David * 7 septembre - Star Trek: "New Frontier" #21: "The Returned, Part 3", e-roman de Peter David * 29 Septembre - Star Trek: "Titan" #8: "Sight Unseen" de James Swallow * 27 octobre - Star Trek: "Seekers" #4: "All That's Left" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore Comics TOS ; IDW Publishing * 17 février - Album "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever" * Mars - Star Trek: "New Visions" #5: "A Scent of Ghosts", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 14 avril - Star Trek: "Gold Key Archives, volume 3" contenant: ** "Dark Traveler" ** "The Enterprise Mutiny" ** "Museum at the End of Time" ** "Day of the Inquisitors" ** "The Cosmic Cavemen" ** "The Hijacked Planet" * 20 mai - Star Trek: "New Visions" #6: "Resistance", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 17 juin - Star Trek: "New Visions, volume 2: comprenant: ** Cry Vengeance ** Made Out of Mudd ** A Scent of Ghosts ** Resistance * '''22 juillet' - Star Trek: "New Visions" #7: "1971/4860.2", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 16 Septembre - Star Trek: "New Visions" #8, "The Survival Equation", comics photomontage de John Byrne ALT ; IDW Publishing * 14 janvier - Star Trek (IDW Publishing) #40: "The Q Gambit" #6 * 11 février - Star Trek #41: "Behemot" #1 * 25 février - Star Trek #42: "Behemot" #2 * 11 mars - Star Trek #43: "Eurydice" #1 * 21 avril - Album ""''Star Trek, volume 9"" contenant: ** "The Q Gambit'" #1, #2, #3, #4, #5 et #6 * 29 avril - Star Trek #44: "Eurydice" #2 * 27 mai - Star Trek #45: "Eurydice" #3 * 24 juin - Star Trek #46: "The Tholian Webs" #1 * 22 juillet - Star Trek #47: "The Tholian Webs" #2 * 5 août - Star Trek #48: "Deity" #1 * 2 septembre - Star Trek #49: "Deity" #2 * 24 septembre - Album "Star Trek, volume 10"" contenant: ** "Behemot" #1 et #2 ** "Eurydice" #1, #2 et #3 * '''21 octobre' - Star Trek #50: "Live" #1 Autres publications * "Star Trek Magazine" * 21 janvier - "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive, issue 2", comics crossover de Scott Tipton & David Tipton chez IDW Publishing / BOOM! Studios * 1 février - "These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Three", ouvrage de référence de Marc Cushman et Susan Osborn chez Jacobs Brown Press * 4 mars - "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive, issue 3", comics crossover de Scott Tipton & David Tipton chez IDW Publishing / BOOM! Studios * 18 mars - "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive, issue 4", comics crossover de Scott Tipton & David Tipton chez IDW Publishing / BOOM! Studios * 14 avril - "Born with Teeth: A Memoir", ouvrage de référence biographique chez Little, Brown and Company * 22 avril - "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive, issue 5", comics crossover de Scott Tipton & David Tipton chez IDW Publishing / BOOM! Studios * 16 mai - "Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek: The Original Cast Adventures", ouvrage de référence chez Rowman & Littlefield Publishers * 16 mai - "The Star Trek Universe: Franchising the Final Frontier", chez Rowman & Littlefield Publishers * 16 juin - Star Trek Calendar Poster (2016) * 23 juin - "The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek", ouvrage de référence de Robb Pearlman chez Cider Mill Press * 8 juillet - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War" #1, comics crossover de Mike Johnson chez IDW Publishing / DC Comics * 11 août - The Star Trek Calendar (2016) * 12 août - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War" #2, comics crossover de Mike Johnson chez IDW Publishing / DC Comics * 18 août - Star Trek Engagement Calendar (2016) * 8 septembre - "The Autobiography of James T. Kirk", ouvrage de référence de David A. Goodman chez Titan Books * 15 septembre - Star Trek Daily Calendar (2016) * 19 septembre - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War" #3, comics crossover de Mike Johnson chez IDW Publishing / DC Comics * 22 septembre - Star Trek: Ships of the Line Posters chez Universe Publishing * 13 octobre - "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Warped", ouvrage de référence de Mike McMahan chez Gallery Books * 13 octobre - "Star Trek: Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier", ouvrage de référence de Paula M. Block et Terry J. Erdmann chez Insight Editions * 14 octobre - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War" #4, comics crossover de Mike Johnson chez IDW Publishing / DC Comics Jeux thumb| * MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 12 juin - Mise en ligne du MMORPG Star Trek: "Alien Domain" Éditions francophones thumb| * Star Trek: La collection officielle des vaisseaux spatiaux, ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss ; Editions mare & martin * 5 mars - "Le droit selon Star Trek" de Fabrice Defferrard Univers des fans right|70px|Memory Alpha * Avril - Lancement de Memory Alpha roumain - thumb| thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * Wiki [http://fr.memory-gamma-francophone.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Memory_Gamma_Francophone Memory Gamma] dédié aux histoires fanons * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek: New Voyages / Star Trek: Phase II'' en version originale sous-titrée sur le site français ** épisode #9 New Voyages: "Mind-sifter" * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek continues'' en version originale sous-titrée sur la page française ** épisode #3 "Fairest of them all" ** épisode #4 "White iris" * 20 février - Décès de Alain Malbert (1961-2015) Trekkie chroniqueur pour uss-saga (Alain sur uss-saga) * 28 mars - "La Nuit Star Trek au Max Linder Panorama" - Paris * 21 avril - Mise en ligne du générique de TOS en papier-animé par Molly (facebook) La nuit Star Trek au Max Linder Panorama.jpg|La nuit Star Trek en:2015 productions nl:2015 producties pt:Produções de 2015 catégorie:Chronologie de production